User talk:ESPee
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warlords Battlecry Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks for helping You can help whenether you feel like it. Thanks for upgrading my page on races aswell. Hi ESPee, is there any news on the patch? Joe the Bartender (talk) 12:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi ESPee, I've been trying to import the WBC2 terrain into WBC3 recently and I've come across a problem. Certain tiles from WBC2 have the same ID as some tiles from WBC3 so I've had to change all their IDs. Although it's all gone ok up to that point, there's around 590 files to exchange with the files which have the new IDs and all xcr editors I've used don't support the ability to add multiple files to an xcr, only one at a time. I was wondering if you know of any other xcr editor that can import multiple files or if there was a much easier way you could do it? Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 12:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Possible Problem I have no idea whether this has anything to do with the exe or not but I get random massive bouts of slowdown where the game pretty much halts to a standstill every minute or so. I can upload what I have if it could help solve the problem. It's not something that's particularly gamebreaking but it does put me off playing it. Joe the Bartender (talk) 18:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) WBC Tilesets Scratch the tileset import issue, I've got WBC1 terrain and WBC2 terrain working in WBC3 but all three tilesets breach the tile limit on the new 1.03.25 (and maybe even on other exes too). Is it possible to allow the editor to expand all the categories though, It's a bit of an annoying limit that makes creating WBC1 or WBC2 style maps quite fiddly along with juggling the tilesets atm (other people wanting the tilesets might be a bit put off making maps). If you can also expand the feature limit that would be great too, I've noticed Kharn's feature pack leaves out plenty of WBC1 features and am eager to put them back in :). Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 1.03.25 Patch Codework Hi ESPee, Sorry it's been a little while, I have been away for a bit. I was meaning to ask - are you interested in doing any more codework for the WBC3 1.03.25 patch? Joe the Bartender (talk) 00:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) A Couple of Bugs Hi ESPee, Thanks for all your work on the exe and all the fixes you've made. I'm currently not sure if you want to do any more on the exe or not. Anyway, I've come across a couple of issues with the patch. The Dragonfear spell seems to do the full 50 damage and explosive units deal no damage to the unit they're attacking - only the ones which are hit by their splash damage. Thanks for any help you can give me and sorry for bothering you (I hope I'll get access to the code soon), Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC)